When Holly Was Frustrated
by Child Of Old
Summary: Holly is feeling mean. She's in love with Roddy, Monroe and Nick. She doesn't want to be. She wants to be nice and normal. however, with mating season on the go and all three men deturmind to have her, her life is not being made easy...
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Grimm Or Any Of The Characters Just The Plot Line (However Crap It May Be)**

**As Usual, please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know (I'm not just saying it.)**

**Ok, Please read on!**

_Chapter One:  
Roddy And Holly._

Well. This was fabulous. As usual, this was just perfect. Monroe stood in front of me, his faced morphed and formed, his body crouched into an attacking position, ready to strike. He gnashed his teeth at me, feigned to my left and tried to attack me from the right.

I stepped to one side. He landed in the brambles.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" His face appeared, human once more, with scratches and bruises forming. His massive brown eyes stared once more at me.

"Holly!"

"Monroe!" I mimicked, secretly pleased with my deflection.

He continued to stare at me.

"My god, I love you." He announced, leaping out of the brambles and almost running at me. I morphed and growled at him, still not entirely comfortable with human noises or reactions. He stopped right in front of me, flushing.

"Right." He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "You've got a boyfriend."

"And you look around thirty." I reminded him with a slight smile.

He scowled and pushed his hands through my hair, his eyes searching mind worriedly.

"But you and I know I'm not." He leaned closer to me and I backed off, my survival instincts kicking in. Actually, more like _his _kicking in. I hated to see what Roddy would do to his handsome face if he found us.

"Boyfriend." I reminded him anyway. "That I love and adore."

Monroe gestured towards me.

"I know. I just can't keep my eyes off you."

"Have you tried?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

Monroe shrugged and flushed an even brighter red. I resisted the urge to giggle, instead keeping my face neutral.

"No." He finally admitted guiltily.

"Exactly." I declared as if that proved my point. In case you were wondering, it didn't.

"Look, Nick's coming around to mine tonight to talk about rat faced boy. And I need to talk to you about Blubod stuff. We can all have dinner together, can't we?" His eyes were pleading.

I shrugged, all to aware of my connection to all three men who were going to be present at the meal that night. Roddy was my boyfriend. Monroe was my crush. Nick was my soul mate. Or at least, thats what Nick told me, Monroe and Roddy. I suddenly frowned.

"You haven't spoken to Nick in weeks since he got drunk that time." _And confessed everything he'd already told me_. I said to myself silently. But I was hardly going to bring that up with Monroe shifting between Blubod and human as it was.

Monroe shrugged, his eyes locked on me.

"I know. But he was drunk. He didn't mean to say all the things he did."

_Uh huh. Do you believe that as much as I do?_

I shook my head and stepped even further back.

"I refuse to be a slut or a slag, Monroe. It's bad enough I have feelings for all three of you. I don't want to inflict those feelings onto the three of you. I don't want to be the bad guy. I want to be with Roddy, a guy who looks my own age and worships the ground I walk on, as I do him. Not somebody to be ridiculed in the human world because she lives with and goes out with a guy who looks thirty, or feared in our world because I go out with a Grimm. I just can't. I'm barely coping as it is."

Monroe was silent and I took the time to practise my control over my morphing face, anything then looking at his face as the hurt, anger, betrayal and disgust over took his expression.

Suddenly, his index finger was under my chin and he was tilting my face backwards until we were looking each other dead in the eyes.

"I love you, Holly Clarke." He bent in and kissed my lips gently. I kept as still as a statue, feeling sick as I forced myself not to respond to him. "I love everything about you." Kiss. "And I love what we could be together." Kiss kiss. "And I love that you don't want to hurt any of us." Kiss kiss kiss kiss. He pulled back and smoothed my hair back from my face. "You're an amazing person, Holly. Just accept that you have three guys fighting over you. Forget what anybody else thinks. We could run away, get away from everything. Just you and me."

Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I dashed them away angrily. I didn't need any show of vulnerability right at that moment.

"I don't want to choose." I whispered, breaking our gazes. "I want a normal life. Is that so hard to understand? Is it too much to ask?"

Monroe smiled sadly at me and brushed his lips against mine one more time.

"You were never going to have a normal life with a face like yours." He assured me. "You were meant for great things. The guy you choose is just lucky you'll take him along for the ride with you."

I suddenly couldn't bare to be apart from him. I didn't want to be a cheater. I didn't want to be a slag. I didn't want to hurt anybody. But my blood called out for him. I couldn't let him get away. I wrapped my arms around him and tugged him too me. He came willingly, pressing his lips against mine with an urgency that hadn't been present before. I kissed him back vigorously, unable to get enough of him. He pushed me onto my back, his hands braced either side of my head as his body kept me pinned beneath him, between him and the floor.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him closer, wanting more but not sure what I wanted at the same time.

Suddenly, without my permission, he broke away from me.

"Mating season." He suddenly whispered, more to himself then to me. He was breathing hard, keeping his body still firmly against mine. I wriggled and squirmed against him, trying to get him to return to our previous activity's.

He lowered his weight further down onto me, stopping my ability to move at all.

"No, no, Holly, listen to me. Look at me!" He insisted. I looked at him, his face hazy through my desire. "It's mating season."

I blinked up at him, my nose wrinkling, unable to process a real, sane thought other then my complete and desperate _need _for him. For him to be with me. Inside me.

I blinked again. Where had _that _come from? Was that really how things happened? I felt something huge press against my pelvis, almost demanding entrance. As I squirmed against it, it jerked, almost shoving itself into me along with Monroes jeans. Clearly, it was.

"Mating season?" I echoed, still squirming against the massive thing.

Monroe groaned and thrust against me again, before almost physically restraining himself.

"Stop that, Holly, before I take you here over and over again until you're with my child." He groaned, his eyes dark with need and possessiveness thickly covering his tone.

I stopped. Couldn't resist thrusting slightly against him once more. Monroe slightly levitated off my body.

"No Holly. Mating season. It's what's making you like this. It's what's making you like all three of us." He insisted.

I groaned as the fire in my body turned into full frontal flames.

"So satisfy me and we can move on." I moaned, my voice barely recognisable to myself. My eyes suddenly shot open and I stared in horrified amazement at Monroe. "I don't know why I just said that!"

"Mating season." Was all he said. He gave me a small, wicked grin then. "And as much as I'd like to _satisfy you_," He air quoted the last two words. "Now is the time you are most fertile as well as the time you are most..._needy_." He finished delicately.

"Fertile?" I questioned. I still wasn't sure with all these human words.

"Most likely to get pregnant." Monroe clarified before groaning as he shoved himself off my body. He shoved himself off his knees to his feet and backed away from me. Suddenly, just before he started to turn into a Blubod and run down the foot path he turned to me and gave me a grin that was all Monroe. The Monroe only I saw.

"So, dinner tonight?"

He barely waited for me to nod before he took off down the path. I watched him leave before letting the tears fall from my eyes. I collapsed against my knees and wept for a long time, not caring if anybody came across me.

I was a slut. And nothing could excuse that.


	2. Sneak Peak!

_Just a sneak peak of my next chapter. Comment if you want me to post it!_

"Ugh." I groaned as nick slammed into me over and over and over against. He kept my hips pinned beneath him, rotating and slamming. "Harder. Faster. I'm so close. So fucking close..."

I gasped as my orgasm came, coating his cock in my juices which just made it easier for him to slam into me. Then, suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. I looked up, dazed and startled as he, flushed and almost panicked, flipped me so I was face to face with his glistening cock and him with my groin. He shoved his cock into my face.

"Suck." He commanded and I found three fingers within my pussy. I let out a scream of pleasure and he used it to his advantage, shoving his cock tight into my mouth so it hit the back of my throat. I didn't do anything for a moment, too startled, and his pumped his fingers harder within me, so hard that it almost hurt but it didn't.

"Suck, bitch." He snarled at me and, obediently, I started sucking, moaning as he pounded his fingers into me.

My moans vibrated around his cock walls and that seemed to do him in. He seemed to momentarily stop his pumping, thrusting all the way to the back of my throat as rope after rope of sticky, hot cum coated my mouth and spilled down my throat. I groaned again at the taste of him and he jerked, orgasming once more.

When he was finally done, I licked his cock clean, making sure I had every little bit.

I looked up at him and grinned.

"Yum."


End file.
